


Queen of the Living Dead

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: She had a problem, several problems actually. It was the middle of the night, she was in the middle of nowhere, locked up in a cabin with Peter of all people, surrounded by the walking dead. It was the beginning of another unwanted adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since I first hat the idea for this story, but it's been put on hold as I've been occupied. I finally wrote the first chapter for fullmoon-ficlet over at livejournal for the prompt "problem", but before I can continue I must do more plotting.
> 
> More characters and pairings will be added, but Lydia/Peter will be the main focus.

She had a problem, several problems actually. It was the middle of the night, she was in the middle of nowhere, locked up in a cabin with Peter of all people, surrounded by the walking dead.

Just as Deaton said, Beacon Hills was a magnet for darkness, and the weekly monster was zombies. It might not have been as bad had she not woken up alone in a forest surrounded by zombies. Whenever she woke up after a blackout she feared finding a dead body somewhere, little did she know that the dead body was hundreds, and they weren’t as fully dead as she was used to finding them.

Fear filled her as images from movies Jackson used to show her flashed past her eyes, images of the living being torn apart and eaten alive. She jumped up and managed to run up a steep hill. Luckily she wasn’t wearing high heels, but her shoes were still not made for running.

Sadly no matter how far she ran she could still see zombies in all directions, slowly moving towards her. She lost track of how far or long she ran, but she didn’t want to stop before finding somewhere to hide. Her feet hurt, her body ached, and her knees and palms were bleeding from all the times she’d fallen. Lydia was close to giving up when someone she didn’t expect showed up.

She’d fallen badly, her open wounds burned and her head felt dizzy after she’d hit it on a large root. When Peter showed up she believed he was a zombie and instantly tried to kick him, only to stop when she heard him speak.

“Peter? What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same,” he said, ignoring her question.

“I woke up in the middle of the forest.” She tried to look at him but the light from the moon wasn’t strong enough to show any expressions. “How far from home am I?”

“You’ve been running into the wrong direction.” That piece of information was all that was needed for her to give up. Instantly tears ran down her tired face, as the pain in her body increased.

The tears mostly stopped a few seconds later as she suddenly found herself being swept up into his arms. “I know of a place you can rest.”

“What about the zombies?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter looked at the walking dead. “They’re slow, you should be able to rest a little before we need to move again.”

Lydia was tired, so tired that when she let her head rest against Peter’s chest it didn’t take long before she drifted away.

When she woke up she found herself on a small bed in a small cabin. Peter was standing close by staring out of the single window. Lydia shifted into a more comfortable position, which caught his attention.

“You’re awake.”

“I feel better,” she lied. It wasn’t really a lie, she did feel slightly better, but her body still ached. “Shit,” she cursed as the wounds on one of her knees opened as she bent it, blood poured down her leg, mixing with the dried blood and mud. When she was running she didn’t care about the wounds, her one goal was to find a safe place, but now she was in a safe enough place.

“Wait,” Peter interrupted just as she was about to press her sleeve of her sweater to the wound. She hated doing as he wished but didn’t press the sleeve to her knee, instead she waited, surprised by his next move. Peter sat down in front of her and gently held her leg, one hand slowly moving up to her thigh, lifting it until her knee was close to his mouth. She was surprised by his move, and shocked by what he did next. She didn’t know what to expect from him, but licking her wound was not something she believed he would do.

There was something sexual about the way he licked her knee, it was slow, and he kept his eyes down up until the last moment when he looked up and met her eyes. Her body reacted to the touch, his tongue and especially his eyes. She knew exactly what her body wanted next, but she wasn’t that kind of girl, no matter what people believed.

He released her leg and stood up, watching her knee a few seconds before moving back to the window. Lydia wondered if he knew how her body reacted to his action.

Of course he knew, even an ordinary human would know what such an action did to someone. It was probably all a part of his plan to mess with her, and unfortunately for her it was working.

“We still have a little time before we’re completely surrounded, if you wish we can try and escape now.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“About fifteen minutes.”

Lydia pushed herself off the bed and moved next to Peter, shocked by the sight that met her. Two zombies were standing right outside the cabin window, and she could see another five or so were standing further back.

“How are we supposed to get past them?” Lydia asked, unable to hide the fear from her voice.

“I’ll protect you,” he replied.

Lydia stared at him, not sure if he was joking or not. He was known for several things, but unselfishness was not one of those things.

“How are we supposed to get past them when they have surrounded us?”

“If it makes you feel better I’ll go out first, you can stay here until you feel safe.”

“And what if you die?”

“Would you miss me?” he asked amused.

“Miss the man who brainwashed me into resurrecting him? Who made my life a living hell for so long? Who terrorised my friends?”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Really? I ran around the forest naked after you bit me.”

“And what a sight that was.”

Lydia wasn’t in the mood for jokes and punched his arm. “It’s not funny. And what were you doing here tonight, is this another trick?”

“It’s not a trick. I could feel you.”

“Feel me? Have you used me as your guinea pig again? If you have then you will regret coming back from the dead,” she threatened, hating the thought of him playing with her like a pet.

“I haven’t done anything, it’s what’s left after the first bite, the connection doesn’t seem to be completely broken even though the magic is complete. I can feel you whenever you experience certain strong feelings. When you blackout and your power takes you somewhere I get this empty feeling mixed with intense fear, and unless I’m occupied I usually try to locate you, to keep you from danger.”

“So now you’re stalking me like a creep?”

“If you know how many times I’ve kept you from dying you wouldn’t accuse me of being a stalker.”

“How can I know that if I don’t remember anything?”

“Trust me, you would have been dead by now had it not been for me.”

Lydia was too tired to fight, she wanted was to return home and sleep in her soft bed, or to take a hot bath to get the sweat, mud and blood off her. “Fine, I don’t care, just get me out of here.”

The door opened, but no rotten arms tried to push their way into the room like in all those movies. Lydia watched the zombies, they continued to stand still, watching her..

“Lydia, come here,” Peter said calmly. She wanted to say no, but instead she slowly moved towards the door. She noticed one thing as she moved, the eyes of the creatures outside followed her.

Peter stood in the doorway so she couldn’t go outside, not that she wanted to. “Why aren’t they doing anything?”

“I would rather know why they keep watching you.” Lydia didn’t like to admit it but it was true, every undead was watching her, even the ones who didn’t seem to have any eyes. “Have you done something lately?”

“Like what, conjured an army of living dead?”

“Maybe, but I was thinking like eaten something strange, something handed to you by someone you don’t know.”

“The food in the cafeteria fits that criteria.” Peter’s eyes as he turned were not joking, not that she cared about his feelings.

“The only thing I know of that could cause this is if you’ve eaten something a witch has made.”

“Witch? I haven’t met any witches.”

“They don’t have green skin or wear pointy hats, they look normal,” he said as he basically rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t eaten anything different,” she snapped back, hating that he treated her like a child who needed everything to be explained.

“Have you ordered some food then?”

“Of course, my parents aren’t home, our maid doesn’t really cook and you can’t expect me to stand in the kitchen.”

“Of course I can’t. At least you’ll be happy to hear the dead won’t try to eat you, the bad part is that a witch has given you something that gives you powers to control the dead, and once they know it works they will come after you.”

“Great, not only do I have to face freaky monsters every week and fight for my life, but I’m being used against my will again.”

Peter took a few steps towards the closest zombie, slowly he let his fingers brush against the rotten cheek. “They don’t seem to know I’m even here.”

Feeling more confident nothing would happen to her she took a few steps out of the cabin, shaking slightly as it was colder than before, which might only be because she was running earlier. “They keep staring at me, why?”

“Because you control them.”

“How?” She knew his answer of course, he didn’t know. “Can we go now?” Lydia asked, longing for her bed. Peter transformed his fingers and let one of his wolf claws tear the face of the zombie. “Stop that!” She shouted. She didn’t like how the zombies looked but she didn’t want Peter to mess with it. Once it was a living person, someone who most likely had a family and dreams.

“I just want to see what happens,” Peter said before pushing his finger into the flesh. Something that looked like blood seeped down the face of the man and instantly Lydia felt angry by the way Peter treated the body. Without a warning the dead man hit Peter so hard he flew backwards and landed hard on the cold ground.

The zombie wasn’t done, it moved in a faster pace towards Peter who was struggling to breathe from the crash. Lydia was terrified. On one side Peter deserved it after what he did, but he was also the only one around who could protect her, and probably the only one who knew what was happening.

Without thinking Lydia ran towards the zombie and tried to push him away, giving Peter enough time to get up and kill it, if it was possible. That was her intention, but instead what happened was that both she and the zombie froze when her hands touched him, and suddenly Lydia was taken somewhere else, to a dark, cold and wet place. Her lungs felt like they were exploding as she kept swallowing water, her hands tried their best to reach for something but the cold ice prevented her from finding it. She kept hitting her head as she swam into the ice, and before too long the darkness swallowed her and she was back in the forest, gasping for air as her lungs felt like they were full of water.

Peter stood over her, calling her name, telling her to calm down and breathe. He looked genuinely worried about her, his eyes large as they focused on her, on trying to figure out what happened.

“He drowned,” Lydia said when her breath was mostly back to normal. “He fell through the ice and drowned, it was horrible.”

“Yes, usually only those who has died a painful death can be brought back.”

“That’s a depressing thought,” Lydia admitted as she sat up and stared at the dead who stood the closest, remembering all the people she ran past earlier.

“I was thinking,” Peter said, his voice calm again. “Until you learn to control the power they will follow you, which means going back home isn’t a good idea. And then there is the witch situation. One way to use your power is to make you work for them, another is to eat your heart. I know witches are afraid of werewolves.”

“So what do you suggest?” Lydia knew already what he was thinking, she simply hoped there was another way.

“You can stay at my place until you can control them, and then someone else can watch you while you’re at home.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, hating the thought of staying with Peter, but she knew he was right, she couldn’t go home if it meant that dead people would follow her.

“Fine, but you better try your hardest to help me figure this out.”

Peter nodded and offered her his hand. She wanted to ignore it but the drowning experience was still affecting her body, so she let him help her stand.


End file.
